


Hot Pink

by LilyAnson



Series: Writer's Block [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Other, i have no idea how to tag this, meme prompt, spray paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: The Winchesters always use red paint to make devil's traps.  No reason, it's just the way things always seem to work out.  That is, until the store just happens to be out of red spray paint...





	Hot Pink

  
  
  
Damn it, Dean thought. They weren’t getting anywhere. They needed more information if they were going to solve this case. There was one person that might be able to help them but Dean really didn’t like the idea of having to deal with him. Still, it didn’t look like he really had a choice in the matter. They needed information. To that end he resolved to dealing with the demon and sent Sam out to get some spray paint for the devil’s trap.

-

Walking through the store Sam was annoyed. Why was it him that always had to get the spray paint? He made a vow that the next time they needed spray paint for a devil’s trap Dean would be the one to make the run to get some. Turning down the correct aisle he headed for where the spray paint was located. Eying the area he frowned. The area was surprisingly barren all things considered. There weren’t many colors to choose from. He winced when he saw the few various colors that did remain. Dean really wasn’t going to like this.

Sam rationalized that since Dean wasn’t going to like any of the colors left it really didn’t matter which one he picked. Snagging several cans at random he headed to the front so he could check out and pay. When he was done he carried the bag to the car, got in and started on his way back. He glanced to the bag of spray paint in the seat next to him briefly. Maybe Dean wouldn’t notice, he thought. Sam almost rolled his eyes. Of course Dean would notice. The real question was how much shit was he going to give Sam for the colors and for how long?

-

Dean heard the engine of the Impala signifying Sam’s return. Finally. About time, he thought to himself. After a few seconds he heard the door to the Impala slam shut. It was only a few seconds longer and Sam strode into the room and tossed a plastic bag at him. Dean caught it easily.

“Took you long enough,” Dean remarked, unable to resist teasing Sam if only just a bit.

“Bite me,” Sam shot back only half heartedly.

Still smiling Dean shook his head, reached into the bag, and snagged one of the spray paint cans. Pulling the can out he stopped moving and stared at it. He blinked several times trying to see if that would change anything. Nope.

“Uh, Sam?”

“Don’t start Dean,” Sam interjected.

“But…”

“Don’t,” Sam warned a second time.

“Why is this hot pink?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Don’t like it don’t use it,” Sam told him. “Besides, it’s all they had in stock.”


End file.
